


Unexpected

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader is Yondu's teenage daughter. Discovering she is pregnant, she isn't sure what to do or how to tell her Ravager father.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on tumblr awhile ago. Definitely different than any other reader insert I've done, but ended up enjoying writing it.

For as long as you could remember, it had always been just you and your dad. Your mother left the picture when you were quite small. The only thing you could remember was that she had a sweet, warm sort of scent. Her face was a blur in your mind.

But you learned to move on. Your father, even in all of his grumpiness, and the Ravagers that watched you grow up, were more than enough. Being the Captain’s daughter, everyone looked out for your wellbeing and taught you how to handle almost any situation. Except for this one. The small vial in your hand was glowing bright green. Your index finger still throbbed from where the device pricked your skin, taking a sample of your blood. You read the directions on the box again to make sure. If it glowed red, it was negative. Green was positive. Looking at the tube, tears filled your eyes as reality came crashing down on you. Locked away in the tiny storage unit that had always been your room, you fell on the bed and let out a sob. There was no denying it now, you were pregnant.

____________________

A knock sounded on the door a couple hours later, jolting you awake.

“(Y/n)! Ya in there?” your father’s gravelly voice called from the other side. “We’re landing soon, need ya ready.”

“Uh yeah. I’ll be down in a few.” 

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep. Wiping away the tears that dried on your face, you sat up. Your mind returning to its panicked state. How were you going to tell your dad? It had taken him months just to get used to the fact that you were seeing someone.

The frequent trips the Elector took to Xandar to deal with Nova Corps issues meant you had a lot of time to spare on the planet. Roaming the streets of the city one day, a delicious, sweet scent came over you. Following the trail, you wound up outside of a storefront that sold many food items you couldn’t get on the spaceship. A boy, around your age, was behind the counter of brightly colored food. He had asked you what you’d like. You told him you didn’t know, never having any kind of food like this before. He let you sample every single item they had to offer before settling on a green, lumpy cake that tasted fruity. Ever since that encounter, you made it a point to stop at the shop whenever the Ravagers landed on Xandar, and soon a relationship developed between the two of you. Yondu wasn’t too happy when you told him you were seeing a Xandarian boy. He couldn’t quite swallow the fact that his daughter was growing up, but after awhile he grew use to it and even invited him out for dinner one night.

But this? This was entirely different. You were expecting a new life when you had hardly started your own, and you were terrified that the one person you relied on most in the world would abandon you. You decided to wait, at least until you had things figured out, before telling him. Adjusting your Ravager leathers, you tucked the vial into the inside pocket of your jacket, not wanting to leave it around where someone could see it. Ravagers were incredibly nosey. That’s why you stopped keeping a journal when you were twelve.

Making your way down the multiple metal walkways to the front of the Eclector, your father was right where you expected him to be in the Captain’s chair.

“Glad ya could finally join us,” he joked when he saw you out of the corner of his eye.

“Sorry, I was feeling a little off. Must have fallen asleep,” you told him, taking your stance next to Kraglin. Yondu furrowed his eyebrows at you, a look of concern grew on his face.

“Ya alright, sweetheart?” he asked. “Ya ain’t been feelin great a lot lately. Ya coming down with something?”

“No, I don’t think so,” you shook your head. Wanting to change the subject, you asked what the mission was. The Ravagers were to hunt down a horde of yellow aliens. They had stolen multiple gold items from one of the merchants on Xandar and were known to be hiding out on Knowhere. You were landing in a couple minutes. A few of the Ravagers took an M-ship to the planet a couple days before to hunt the trail. The aliens were hiding out in an abandoned building near the Boot of Jemiah.

The older you became, the more Yondu let you go on missions he felt you were ready for. This was one of the biggest you had come across. From the side window of the Eclector, you watched as the ship landed on the planet. The shift of the accelerators making your stomach lurch.

The building was eerily quiet, as if the aliens knew you were coming. Yondu ordered his crew to split up, each taking a different corridor. You were paired with Kraglin. Even though your dad allowed you on missions, he still put you with his most faithful and capable First Mate. Both you and Kraglin creeped down a long hallway of the building. He had his blaster drawn and you wielded a knife in your hand.

A crash sounded behind you and Kraglin turned his back to yours, so he could guard behind you. Foolishly though, you turned around as well, leaving no one guarding the front. In those few seconds, the yellow aliens took their opportunity and revealed themselves from their hiding spots. Snaking their arms around your body, they took hold of you. Their arms were able to bend in odd angles, making it difficult to maneuver. The ends of their hands were covered in sharp nails, which drug across your leather jacket leaving slits and holes all over. Kraglin shot his blaster at them, but nothing work. They started dragging your body towards a door that you were very certain you did not want to go through.

“Let go of me!” you called out, their grip on you not relenting. They held onto you by your jacket, and you realized the only way you’d get out of their hold was to slip out of the tattering leather. Each tug and pull wore on the old jacket and you were finally able to escape, falling to the ground with a thud, when your father showed up. His whistle echoed throughout the room and the arrow pierced through the aliens that had tried to take you. Getting to your feet, you placed your hands on your knees trying to catch your breath. Your arm stung where one of the aliens had scratched you with its talon-like nails when you escaped their hold.

Yondu walked over to the aliens laying on the ground. Stepping between two of them, he tugged your jacket out of the firm grasp one of the yellow beings still had on it. The force causing something to clink to the ground. He bent down to pick it up not thinking anything of it, until his red eyes saw what he was holding. Yondu had seen one of these vials only once before in his life. Though the technology had changed, the basic function was still the same. His mind drew blank and he looked over at you with your head still bent down recovering from the attack.

“(Y/n), what’s this?” he asked holding his hand out. Your stomach dropped and heart started racing. A flash of heat flowed through your body, starting on your back and radiating to the tips of your toes and fingers. Your head still down, you peered your eyes up at your father across the room. A wave of emotions hit as soon as you did. Your mouth opened as if you were going to speak, but no words came out. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, making them glass over, and your face fell.

“Is this a…” Yondu couldn’t finish the sentence. There was a long pause. “This yours?” his voice wavered. You lowered your head, not able to look at the blue figure anymore and started sobbing. Yondu watched you, unable to comprehend what was happening. He saw your body shrink into itself as you cried. His jaw tightened and he bowed his head when it finally sunk in. He set your jacket near you and walked out of the room.

You finally composed yourself enough to get up and make your way back to the Eclector. You avoided everyone as you walked toward your small room. When the doors slid closed, you fell apart again. Sinking down in the corner, you brought your knees up to your chest and buried your face. This wasn’t how it was suppose to go. You had it planned in your head to do it in private. You knew your dad would be upset, but this was worse than anything you imagined. He didn’t say anything, just walked away. Every horrible thought you had swarmed and attacked your mind, and you continued to let the tears fall.

You sobbed until your body couldn’t produce anymore tears and you just sat in the corner, not able to move from your spot. It felt like hours had passed being alone in your room when a soft knock on the door brought you out of your daze.

“(Y/n)”, Yondu called from the other side. “Ya in there?”

You didn’t answer, still not able to find your voice. After a few seconds you heard him typing in the code on the keypad next to the doors and they slid open. Yondu scanned your room, finally locating you sitting in the corner, and sighed. Slowly he walked over to you and slid down the wall to sit next to you.

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” he asked. His usually boisterous voice now soft and calm.

“I was going to,” you sniffed your nose. “This wasn’t how it was suppose to hap…happen.” You could feel your voice cracking as your emotions swirled through your body again.

“I’m so sorry Daddy! I didn’t know what to do!” you sobbed, placing your head in your knees again. “I’m so sc…scared, and I panicked and you walked away and I know you hate me but I don’t want you to ha..hate me and I’m so sorry!” you blurted out. Your chest heaving as you tried catching your breath.

Yondu closed his eyes, he hated seeing you like this and hearing your words broke his heart. Wrapping his arm around you, he pulled you into his side and called your name softly.

“Sweetheart, ya my daughter. I could never hate ya,” he said, rubbing in his hand up and down your back. “I’s just mad at the situation, not you. I’m sorry ya thought that.”

You started to calm at your father’s voice. “I don’t know what to do,” you said. 

“I’ll help ya, ya know that right?” he said, placing a kiss on top of your head. 

You nodded your head, wiping your nose with your forearm.

“Does the boy know?” he asked. 

“No, not yet.”

“Well ya need ta tell him. Sooner the better. If he wants to be apart of it, that’s great. But if he don’t,” you looked up at him with worry in your eyes.

“I ain’t saying it’s gonna happen,” he defended. “But if it does, at least ya know. But ya won’t ever be alone, sweetheart. I’ll be right there witcha.” 

You wrapped your arms around him tightly. Your body felt lighter at your father’s words, a weight lifted from your chest. He had your back.

Yondu laughed under his breath as a thought occurred to him.

“What?” you asked.

“Lil rugrat’s gonna grow up in a crazy family with all them idiots runnin about.”

You laughed too.

“Well,” you said. “In my experience, those idiots are the best kinda family to have.”


End file.
